


Minecraft but We meet in Real Life

by KaiOAnxiety



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, dreamnotfound, idk what to put here, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOAnxiety/pseuds/KaiOAnxiety
Summary: But as soon as those words were uttered, Dream was out like a light. The words repeating in his mind, echoing into his dreams.Before he fell asleep, he made sure to respond."I love you too."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 276
Collections: ⁿᵒᵇᵒᵈʸ ⁿᵉᵉᵈˢ ᵗᵒ ᵏⁿᵒʷ





	Minecraft but We meet in Real Life

Dream slammed the door of his hotel room with an exhausted sigh as he set down his suitcase nearby. He just had what felt like the longest plane ride ever. Dream could feel his brain screaming at him to sleep.

The speedrunner rubbed his face as the result of traveling finally set in. His eyes had dark circles under it, making it clear how little sleep had in the past 24 hours. His hair was in no better state as dirty blonde, mostly brown, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He couldn't tell if the sweat came from the heat or dragging his luggage to his room. 

Dream allowed his eyes to scan the room, letting them land on the bed he was meant to use for the duration of his trip. If he could, he would have already been fast asleep under the covers. Soaking up the inviting warmth and comfort that it would provide him. 

But, he was meant to meet up with his friends soon. And he didn't want them to wait on him, only for him not to show up. So despite as much as he craves it, slumber would have to wait until he got back.

He glanced at the time with weary eyes and made a content humming noise, he should have enough time to take a quick shower before leaving.The Floridan quickly reached for his belongings, set on the idea of speedrunning his shower. He pulled out one of his already planned outfits and set off towards the bathroom.

His green eyes spotted the shower with ease as he turned it on to a setting making the water around room temperature before stripping off his green hoodie and the rest of his clothes he wore on the plane ride here. The tanned skin boy stepped into water with a soft smile as he felt the rushing water wash away the stress from what little of the day has already been. Reaching for the cheap hotel shampoo, he generously poured the substance onto his hands as he started the same old ritual of cleaning his body from the filth it had gathered from the day. 

What felt like moments, in reality was just around ten minutes, Dream stepped out of the shower. More awake than when he first arrived here, he set off drying his hair and the rest of his body with a towel that was hanging on the wall. When he finished drying himself to the best of his abilities, his hair still damped, he put on a white tee that clung to his body and a pair of gray sweatpants that complimented his dump truck ass. 

At a glance of his phone, checking the time, realizing that he was running a tad bit late for his friends' scheduled meet up. Quickly slipping his phone into his back pocket, he threw on some slide-on shoes and left his hotel room with a sprint in his step. His dirty blonde hair bounced as he rushed towards the elevator, his eyes scanning around in an attempt to make sure he didn't run face first into someone. A ball of anxiety was forming in the pit of his stomach at the thought of angering his friends from his tardiness. He hoped they wouldn't be too upset at him as he slipped into the elevator, pressing the lobby button as he began the journey downwards towards what seemed like an event that will cause more harm than good in his eyes.

Dream wouldn't say that he is self conscious of his general appearance, but when he is about to meet someone that he has known for years and hasn't even shown his face to, he is. It is no surprise that he began to worry about his looks or the lack of it. He did not consider himself to be ugly, instead he is more average despite how his fans interpret them. The speedrunner was just hoping he didn't disappoint the man, he totally wasn't crushing on no matter how much Sapnap insisted on it, that he cared so deeply about. 

The thoughts he was deep into were interrupted by the small ding announcing the arrival of the elevator on the lobby floor. 

And with what felt like an eternity, the doors opened. Allowing the tall minecrafter to step out into the freezing cold lobby. He swore it was so cold he could see his breath turn into fog.

Glancing around he tried to spot where his friends could be.

Across the lobby, near the entrance of the hotel. He spotted a familiar texan laid sprawled out on couches scrolling through his phone on what Dream assumed was Twitter. 

Taking a deep breath, the dirty blonde moved with careful, calculated steps over to Sapnap. He could feel his breath hitch as he approached closer to the man, there was no reason for him to be nervous as he was. Sapnap and him have faced time plenty of times before, the Texan has known him for years and clearly knows what he looks like. This fact being clear as day, given the Texan's face lit up with delight upon seeing Dream make his way over towards him.

What Dream failed to noticed was the British boy that was currently cuddling Sapnap as he took a nap with his head against the Texan's chest. 

Sapnap shook George awake when Dream was just a few steps away. Causing the poor British boy to stare at him in confusion from the rude awakening. But his face quickly turned into a form of delight as the Texan whispered something to him while pointing in Dream's direction. 

Dream could feel his heart flutter at the sight of George looking at him, his eyes still half open from exhaustion. Maybe Sapnap was onto something when he claimed that the speed runner had a crush on their friend.

"Heyyyyyy dreamie poo," Sapnap said with a giggle as he pushed George off him to go greet his friend.

Dream chuckled at his friend's antics as he hugged him, "I hoped I didn't make you wait too long for my arrival." 

"You made us wait so longgggggg that gogy over here fell asleep, you know for a speed runner you were quite slow getting here." 

"Hey! I lost track of time, I was busy trying to look nice for my minecraft boyfriends."

"Awwww dreamie poo~ you got dressed up for us? You are so sweet, just kiss me now." Sapnap moved closer, making obnoxious kissing noises as if he was about to kiss him. 

Dream quickly pushed him away, not wanting any of the Texan's sloppy kisses. "Hey, at least take me out for dinner first," he spoke as he started his iconic tea kettle wheezes. 

Sapnap pouted a little before going back to sit on the couch with George. Speaking of George, he has been sitting there silent and just staring at Dream since he got here.

"What is it gogy? Am I just too pretty that you can't keep yourself from trying to eye fuck me?"

Upon saying that, the poor British boy's face was painted in red at Dream's remark. He almost felt bad for him, key word is almost.

"Pffffff- you wish I was Dream, I was just trying to comprehend how someone can be so ugly-"

Ouch.

"Awww gogy, I'm so sorry that my face is so ugly. Would you wish that I put a mask on for you didn't have to see it?"

"WAIT! I didn't say that- you don't have to put on a mask- I mean- like I don't care if you want to do it- but- please don't put on a mask just cause- I like your face-" Sapnap quickly covered George's mouth with his hand in attempt to stop the word flood that was coming out of him. 

Dream chuckled, electing to not embarrass the smallest one of their group anymore. Instead, he moved over to wrap George into a hug. The taller decided to rest his head on top of the British's head, letting out a content sigh as he snuggled closer into him. He had no plans on letting him go anytime soon, his eyes closed and a pleased smile on his face. Dream could only just stay in this moment forever-

"Dream, you can let me go now."

Oh, right. 

"Uh, sorry about that," he let him go and smiled at George while rubbing the back of his neck with nervousness. 

"Now that you lovebirds are done, I was thinking about us going to an arcade."

He almost forgot Sapnap was still here, too focused on how George felt in his arms. He could still feel how amazing and at home he felt in the moment. He just wished he could keep him in his arms forever. The speed runner wanted nothing more than to just wrap the British boy in his arms and just litter his face with kisses-

"Dreammmmmmm, are you still there? Earth to Dream, do you copy?"

Right, he was still here. He could feel the blush forming on his face as he focused his attention back onto Sapnap.

"Sorry man, got lost in thought for a moment there. So you said something about wanting to go to an arcade?"

"Ya! There is this arcade nearby that me and George were checking out before getting here that we wanted to try out." 

"Alright, let's go. I don't mind going to an arcade." 

"Yassssss, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" 

Sapnap grabbed both of their arms, dragging them out of the hotel. Only letting them go when he was sure the two were following him as led them towards the arcade.

Dream didn't know what about this arcade that made Sapnap all excited but he couldn't help but laugh at the youngest's actions. Still, he didn't mind too much where they hang out as long as he got to be with his idiots. 

Speaking of his idiots.

Dream couldn't help but to constantly glance at George as they made their way to the arcade that Sapnap kept insisting on going to.

The British boy appeared to be lost in thoughts of his own as he trailed behind them, biting his bottom lip with his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out what issue that seemed to be at hand. Something about the look on his face seemed cute to him. 

What, did he just say cute?

Dream shrugged off his thoughts be turning his attention back to George.

The tallest moved to be right beside George as he walked, slipping his hand into his with a small smile. George glanced at him than at their hands before smiling back and going back to his thoughts. 

Whatever that was troubling him, at least Dream got him to smile. And that was a win in his books.

Before Dream knew it, they arrived at the arcade. 

Sapnap looked like a kid in a candy store, his face flushed with excitement. He practically was beaming for coming up with the idea to come here. A moment later he rushed inside, basically dragging the other two inside with him. Not caring too much about the moment that was happening between his friends.

Dream couldn't help but miss George's hand entwined with his. He mentally cursed at Sapnap for ruining that.

They group walked inside, two of them being dragged, allowing the cool air of the arcade to hit them. Before making their way towards the front counter.

The front counter was currently being runned by someone who looked dead inside and completely used to the type of behavior that was coming from Sapnap. They let out a deep sigh before forcing on a costumer service smile and began helping them out.

The three managed to get their tokens. Despite almost being threatened to get kicked out because of Sapnap. Soon they set off to play as many games they possibly could throughout the day. 

George couldn't help but laugh at Dream and Sapnap's competitiveness with simple games. He couldn't understand what about the childish games that got the two so worked up.

"Sapnap fuck off! Stop pushing me, I'm trying to winnnnnnnnn."

"But Dreammmmmm I wanna winnnnn" 

Sapnap and Dream were currently going head to head in a racing game, both wanting to do better than the other. While George was watching their antics. He was designated to keep an eye on their belongings while the two went at it. George sighed, watching Dream behave his assure of himself attitude and his cocky smile that just made George fall deeper in love with the idiot. 

George pressed his hand against his face as he watched Dream, his eyes roaming over his body. He was quite the sight for sore eyes. Every now and again, Dream's shirt would lift up a bit revealing his chest underneath. Everytime, it caused George's breath to hitch. His imagination stuck on the thought of what he would look like without his shirt. He stopped himself before he thoughts kept going, not wanting to think about his friend like that when he is only a few feet away. 

"GEORGEEEEEEE COME GET YOURS MAN!"

Oh right, Sapnap exists. 

"One, he isn't my mans and two, what the fuck is he even doing?"

"He is kicking my ass in this game."

"Isn't that normal?" 

Sapnap turned back to his game with a huff. Pouting in hope to get George's sympathy, which he clearly isn't getting. 

"Is the baby man upset he can't win against me? You'd think you'll be used to it by now with minecraft." Dream added a snarky response to the conversation George and Sapnap was having.

Sapnap let out an offended gasp at what Dream said, "I DO NOT ALWAYS LOSE TO YOU IN MINECRAFT- DID YOU FORGET I GET HIGHER IN THE LEADERBOARDS THAN YOU IN MCC!!!!"

"That's only because Scott has me training the new members in the event."

"No it's because you suck at the game, especially at Sands of Time." 

"I do not!!"

"Ya you do, don't you remember the iron door?"

"That was not my fault for the last time Sapnap, it was poor game design."

"Mhmm, whatever you have to tell yourself at night."

George couldn't help but to start laughing at the two's antics. His sudden laughter caused the both of them to look in his direction. The both sat there silent before joining him. 

"You both are complete idiots," George managed to choke out between his fit of giggles.

"But gogyyyy, we are your idiotssss," Sapnap stood up trying to grab George and hug him to prove his point. 

"Sapnap get off me before I feed you to the stans." 

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"Alright, ladies ladies, you're both beautiful." Dream cuts himself in, trying to stop another argument, "We good now?"

"Only if the simp agrees to stop being annoying."

"You are one to call me a simp! Did you see the way you was checking out-" 

George quickly covered Sapnap's mouth with his hand.

"Shut up Sapnap if you know what's good for you."

They two sat there glaring at each other, George's hand still covering his mouth. The moment lasted for what felt like an eternity until George felt something wet on his hand.

"Did you just lick me!?"

"Ya, and what of it?"

"Dream! Get Sapnap, he is being disgusting again!" 

"Nuh uh!"

Dream's face could only be described as mother staring in disappointment as her two children misbehaved for the 10th time that day. 

"Boys boys, how about we go play some more games? Bet I can get a higher score than you in ddr."

The two looked at each other before staring back at Dream. 

"Oh, you're so on." 

They spoke in sync before being dragged to the Ddr machine.

After hours of the group racking up tickets from playing arcade games. The group started to get quite tired. 

Also it was about time for the arcade to close. 

They headed towards the prize counter with excitement. They could wait to find out what their tickets have earned them. Especially after a day filled with games and excitement. 

Dream kept staring at what prizes he could earn, he honestly had no idea of what he wanted. He wondered what his friends would be getting because he had no clue what he was. Deciding to find out what the others planned on having and getting something similar to it. He decided to glance over at his friends.

But instead noticed George's eyes on the big stuffed bear with a green hoodie on it. The bear kind of reminded Dream of himself. He couldn't help but smile at the idea of his friend wanting a teddy bear just because it reminded him of Dream.

Moments later his friend sighed in disappointment. Then started to set off in an attempt to find a prize that he could afford with what tickets he had.

Noticing this, it gave Dream an idea.

"Hey George."

His friend turned to look at him with a curious expression. George was about to speak to question what Dream wanted.

But then, Dream slid over his tickets to him with a smile. He wanted to make sure that George would be able to get the bear.

Sapnap let out a "ha simp," noticing what was happening. Dream honestly couldn't care what the Texan thought in the moment.

George stared at him wide eyed before his face filled with excitement. Quite pleased with his number of tickets increasing.

He quickly took the tickets, whispering a small "thank you." 

George turned back to the lady running the prize counter and pointed towards the giant teddy bear. He was quite happy as the lady took his tickets and brought him the bear. Dream couldn't get enough of his smile.

When they left the arcade, George was hugging the giant teddy bear with a pleased look on his face. 

Sapnap, on the other hand, bought those little things that when thrown on the ground makes a popping sound. He was currently throwing them at Dream's feet, trying to startle the giant of their group. 

"Sapnap stop, before I confiscate those."

Dream was met with only mischievous giggles in response to his threat. 

"I swear I'll take those if you keep it up."

"Before or after you make out with George?"

"Huh!?"

"You heard me," Sapnap stuck out his tongue at him.

Dream just glared at his friend while hoping George wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

With a deep sigh, he forced his hands into his jacket pockets. He had to remind himself most likely, Sapnap didn't know how Dream felt about George. It still didn't help his nerves though.

He couldn't stop thinking about why he gave his tickets to George. 

Usually, he would have made fun of him about getting good so that he could afford it himself. But this time, Dream could only hand his tickets that he worked hard for over to the boy. The more he thought about it, the more he started to come to the conclusion he had a crush. George was just too adorable, with his pale skin and messy dark brown hair from today's activities-

What did he just thought.

Oh shit.

He had a crush on his friend.

Dream really dug himself into a hole now. The worse part about it, Sapnap was right. The fucking arsonist was right about him crushing on their friend. He can imagine Sapnap's taunts over knowing something before Dream did. 

Why did Dream have to be crushing on the cute Brit?

His heart kept fluttering at the thought of his friend. He should focus on where he is going instead of thinking about George and how much Dream wishes he could kiss him.

Glancing up, he noticed George starting to walk a bit slower. He was swaying a bit as he walked along the path. Dream could only assume that the Brit was tired after a long day. 

Not saying a word, he sped up a little to tap on his shoulder. George turned to look over to see what he wanted but was greeted with a silent offer to carry him. 

"Oh."

George nodded as he allowed Dream to pick him up bridal style, snuggling his head closer to his chest. Still hugging his teddy bear tightly, Dream watched as his friend's eyes fluttered shut. 

He could fill his face warning at the sight of George curled up in his arms, his head nuzzled against Dream's chest. He looked up to see Sapnap staring at him with knowing eyes and a cocky smirk. 

Vaguely understanding what he was saying when the Texan mouthed the words, "I told you so." 

All he could do was glare back at him as his face lit up brighter from being caught. He swore his face was so red it could have put strawberries to shame.

They continued walking, the air thick with tension and understanding. The tension came from the fact Sapnap was going to pounce on Dream with questions after they got back to their hotel rooms for the night. He wasn't ready for whatever conversation he was going to end up having with Sapnap over this. His mind was thinking of all the possible scenarios that this crush could end badly for him. Before today, Dream thought he was as straight as he could be. Now, he wasn't too sure about that. All he could feel was guilt at the idea of liking guys, let alone that said guy was his friend. Why did these feelings have to become so clear during this trip. He wasn't prepared for them, hell he wasn't prepared to find out he liked guys in this way in general. Dream knew there wasn't anything wrong with liking guys but it didn't change the fact it felt wrong for him. He wished he could just get out of his own head and just go with the flow as he did with the Manhunt Series. 

They kept walking down the path, not uttering a word to the other. The only sound was George's light breathing as he was fast asleep in Dream's arms.

The silence was eating at Dream, he was too stuck in his own head because of it. He could feel some of the stress be relieved upon entering the empty hotel lobby. He only had a few moments left before he was in his hotel room. He couldn't wait to just crash into his bed for the night and worry about all of this in the morning. These confusing emotions is a problem for future Dream to deal with.

He focused on walking across the lobby, trailing not too far behind Sapnap. They continued to walk in silence towards the elevator. Both too tired to attempt at some sort of conversation.

Finally, Sapnap and Dream entered the elevator with George still snuggled against Dream as he carried him. As soon as the doors closed, his childhood friend turned to him with a smirk on his face.

Dream was probably fucked going based on the look.

"So, George is asleep and I don't know what his room number is. Do you think you can be a dear old friend and let gogy sleep with you tonight?" Sapnap was clearly lying but Dream was too tired to go against it.

"Sure, fine, whatever, he can sleep with me tonight." He was too tired to argue with him. 

"So forward of you, Dream, sleeping with him already?" 

Dream was extremely flustered from that comment. He stepped on Sapnap's foot in response to what he was implying, clearly annoyed with him. Dream didn't want to put up with his shenanigans tonight. 

"Owwwww, dreamieeeee what was that forrrrrrr," the Texan decided to act over dramatic before erupting into a fit of giggles. 

"For being an idiot."

You could not understand the relief Dream felt when the elevator doors opened. He was so close to strangling his friend in that elevator. Yes, he loved Sapnap with all his heart. Dream is homiesexual afterall. But, his friend can literally be so annoying at times. 

"Good night Dreamie, I love youuuuuu."

"Whatever you say Sap"

"Say it back!!!!"

Dream rolled his eyes, laughing a little. 

"Fine, I love you too Pandas."

Sapnap did a little victory dance in response. Before he took off down the hallway towards his room. Obviously very pleased with himself and what he decided to put Dream through. 

With a huff, Dream carried the sleeping beauty into his arms towards his room. He tried to balance George on his leg as he removed one arm to reach for his room key. With a quick motion he swiped his key in, unlocking the door, before putting George back into the position he was in moments earlier. His heart almost stopped when his friend started to stir from his slumber but was rewarded with the Brit just snuggling back into his chest. 

Dream very gently and gingerly sat George down on his bed. Taking off his shoes and jeans for he wasn't too uncomfortable as he slept. Carefully folding the pants, setting it on a chair nearby and placing the shoes ontop for George to find in the morning. Dream was about to turn to head off for the bathroom but the plan was quickly changed when a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. 

"Stay," a tired voice mumbled out.

He looked over to see his friend's half asleep eyes peering at him in a challenge to leave. Dream could feel his heart pound against his chest as everything suddenly felt too hot yet too cold at the same time. 

"I'll be right back, I just need to change into some clothes to sleep in."

"Promise?" 

"I promise, I'll be fast as possible."

With that, George removed his grip and watched as Dream left to the bathroom with a change of clothes. He swore that he felt like he could just collapse from how hard his chest was pounding. His stomach was doing flips as his nerves were causing him to panic. 

Dream came back from the bathroom in a too big light gray tee shirt and some shorts. He starred at George, believing that his friend fell back to sleep, before slipping into the bed right beside him. Suddenly he felt some movement from the other side of the bed as he felt the British boy cuddled against him. The speed runner glanced down, to be met with the eyes of his friend staring back at him. 

The moment seemed to drag on for a bit. The pair thinking of what words to say. Before George spoke.

"Thanks for earlier."

Dream paused, confused. Staring into the other's eyes trying to search for an answer.

"For what?" Was all he could say in response.

"Back in the arcade, you gave me your tickets." 

Oh, right. That is something that he did.

"It was nothing, I saw how you was looking at the bear and thought it was cute- I mean I thought you really wanted it- so ya…" he glanced away with a nervous chuckle before looking back at him.

"You thought it was cute….?"

"Ya- I mean- fuck, I thought you was cute- is what I mean. Please don't find that weird."

George giggled at Dream stumbling on his words. "I don't find it weird, I find you cute as well."

"Oh well, uh pog?"

This caused the both of them to erupt into a fit of laughter. None of them expected the words that came out of Dream's mouth. Soon, the laughter died down into silence. The silence wasn't awkward, instead it was some what comforting. Just to have a moment to just think about what is happening. 

George suddenly seemed to be lost in thought, biting his bottom lip as he stared at Dream. He appeared to be debating on something before taking a deep nervous sigh. His next set of words was spoken with deep caution.

"Tell me if this isn't okay." 

Next thing he knew, George moved up to be straddled on his lap. His hand was pressed against Dream's check as he pulled their faces closer. Dream could feel George's hot breath against his face as he stared at him, his eyes asking permission to kiss him. 

"Ya- fuck- you can kiss me."

With that, George pressed his lips against his. He felt his friend wrap his arms around his neck as he pushed closer. Dream moved his hands to his hips, to help steady the Brit in his lap as he kissed him. People usually describe first kisses as fireworks setting off, but Dream just felt like he dived first face into some waves allowing his emotions to cave in on him. It was amazing yet so terrifying at the same time and he loved it. 

As soon as it started, it was over. When Dream opened his eyes, fuck when did he even close them? He felt like he was running on a high, kissing George tasted like heaven.

George was cuddled against his side, appearing to be asleep as if nothing happened. He put his finger against his lips, still feeling the ghost of the kiss that just happened. Dream could still taste his pale lips against him and George's strawberry chapstick.

He started to stare at George, staring to think he just imagined the whole kiss. George had his head on Dream's chest, sleeping as if nothing happened. Closing his eyes, he decided to let sleep take over him. He almost believed the kiss never happened and he just imagined it. Almost. 

"I love you Dream."

Those 4 words that were mumbled against his chest made him believe that maybe he didn't just imagine the kiss. 

But as soon as those words were uttered, Dream was out like a light. The words repeating in his mind, echoing into his dreams. 

Before he fell asleep, he made sure to respond. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in awhile, so sorry for any errors or mistakes! I intend this to be a one shot but I might continue it if I get good feedback.


End file.
